jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jango
Dies ist die Benutzer Diskussion von Jango Herzlich Willkommen. Wer Kritik äußern will mit dem geschieht folgendes 950px Nee war nur Spaß Kritik (wenn berechtigt ist herzlich Willkommen) Fragen natürlich auch ;) Hilfe Hallo Jango kannst du mir mal helfen ein Archive auf meiner Disku ein zurichten? Ich finde nämlich das sie ein bischen voll ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:43, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sicher mach ich gerne, bis wohin willste denn alles weg haben? Jango 22:48, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Super danke!:) Alles ausser Lichtschwerter! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:52, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo mach ich, ich erklär dir später was ich genau gemacht hab, hab jetzt grad keinen Bock drauf ;) Jango 22:53, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich kann das grad erklären ich hab da nen super Text zu;) Boba 22:59, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Nö ich erklär das :P Jango 23:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dath Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Hallo Jango! Hätte da mal ne Kurze Frage! Ist Dath Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ein Roman oder ein Comic?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:12, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also ich bin mir im moment nicht sicher, aber ich denke das es ein Comic ist, warte mal kurz ich schau nach Jango 23:19, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist ein Roman. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:20, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Cool das schokt doch! Ich glaube das lege ich mir auch mal zu! Darth Bane ist voll geil!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:21, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Was ich cool finde: Der Roman erzählt auch die Geschichte von nem Comic nach, glaube ich. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 23:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Argh sag et nächste mal per ICQ Bescheid das du antwortest Asajj, jetzt hab ich mich umsonst auf die Suche gemacht Jango 23:24, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich lege mir den Roman auf jeden Fall zu. Habe ihn mir bei Amazon schon vorbestellt, nicht dass er dann vergriffen ist und ich bekomme kein Exemplar mehr, das wär ärgerlich. Bin schon total gespannt auf das Buch, es ist schließlich das einzige, das zur Zeit der alten Republik spielt und dann handelt es auch noch von den Sith! Viele Grüße, Anakin 12:21, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jo ich bestell es mir auch noch vor Jango 12:34, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Tim Hildebrandt Heute ist der erste Todestag von Tim Hildebrandt, erweisen wir ihm unsere Ehre indem wir heute kurz an ihn gedenken. Jango 07:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool das er die Filmplakate gemacht hat. Ich werde ihm die Ehre erweisen, denn er hat uns die Ehre erwiesen bei Star Wars mit zu helfen. --Der Heilige Klingone 08:26, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte zuerst an Timo Hildebrandt. (Torwart der ersten Fußball-Bundesliga). E.B 11:40, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Tja, der lebt aber noch ;) Jango 11:52, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fragen an Jango Hallo Jango! Warum soll man bei Jedipedia eigentlich nicht doppelt verlinken, gibt es dafür einen Grund? Kannst du mir mal genau sagen, ob man immer nur einfach verlinken soll, oder ob es Außnahmen gibt. Boba F sagte nämlich, dass man bei langen Artikeln doppelt verlinken darf. Was ich auch gern wüsste: wie kann man eine Kategorie einrichten? --Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht zu sehr, Gruß, --Yoda 20:53, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so, und wenn ich schon mal am Fragenstellen bin: Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du bei manchen Artikeln dazugeschrieben, der wievielte Artikel es ist. Wie kriegt man das raus? Gruß --Yoda 21:21, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hm nuja, dies hat einen ganz einfachen Grund, es sieht besser aus, besonders wenn diese Seiten zu denenverlinkt wird noch nicht exzistieren. Es stiftet auch keine Verwirrung, wenn du alles mehrfach verlinkst geht auch die Übersicht verloren. Bsp. wenn du in einem Text einen bestimmten Begriff wie zum Besipiel den Name einer Person, die fast jeden Satz einmal erwähnt wird, jedesmal verlinkst, dann gehen die Links zu Artikeln die nur einmal erwähnt wurden verloren. Es sieht auch wie ich schonmal gesagt habe einfach besser aus, du must doch zugeben, das die ganzen roten Links in Melida/Daan scheisse aussahen. Zu den Artikeln gehe einffach mal hier drauf Artikel, dort werden die Meilensteine aufgezählt, unter anderem auch Artikel, Seitenaufrufe, Edits und Benutzer. Hier siehst du alle neuen Artikel, wenn du sie mit der Artikelstatistik vergleichst, kannst du auch durch simple Mathematik erfahren der wievielte Artikel es ist, den du gerade geschrieben hast. Gruß Jango 23:16, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Link zur Artikelstatistik funkt nicht, aber ich hab die Statistik auch so gefunden. Vielen Dank! Kannst du mir noch sagen, wie man eine Kategorie erstellt? Außerdem: Muss man jeden Artikel mit der Wookiepedia verlinken? Gruß, --Yoda 12:39, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sorry hate ein s vergessen, jetzt funzt der link, hm ja kategorien zu erstellen ist eigentlich ganz einfach, sag mir mal den Namen der kat und dann zeig ichs dir, jedoch musste darauf achten, das diese Kats auch sinnvol sin und das du nich ne kat machst, die es schon in einer anderen Form gibt. Wookieepedia ist unser Interwikipartner und daher sollten wir schauen wenn wir einen Artikel schreiben ob es einen entsprechenden Artikel bei der WP gibt, bei Personen und Droiden, wie Waffen auch ist es meist rellativ einfach den entsprechenden Artikel zu finden, jedoch solltest du dich aber vorher mal ein bisschen dort umsehen. Bei deinem Artikel zu 2JTJ hat dies ja schon Ben Kenobi einer unserer Admins übernommen, für Fragen die ich dir nicht beantworten kann, stehen sie dir gerne zur verfügung, aber das meiste kann ich schon beantworten. En-Links machste so en:Name des WP-Artikels auch sind die meisten unserer Kats zu den entsprechenden WP kats verlinkt so ich hoff das hilft dir weiter, bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich dir weiter gerne zur Verfügung, sorry das ich die eine Frage erst so spät beantwortet habe, musste mir noch nen schönen Text überlegen Jango 12:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich würde gerne die Kategorie "Kampfrichter-Droiden" erstellen. Kannst du es mir damit zeigen? Vielen Dank, --Yoda 16:32, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Verzeihung, Yoda, aber was sind denn bitte "Kampfrichter-Droiden"? MfG Kyle22 16:41, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Jo könnte ich schon, aber sag mal,ist das nich im Grunde en Kampfdroide? Weil dann wäre die Kat meiner Meinung nach nich sinnvoll, aber ich zeigs dir, Kategorie:Kampfrichter-Droide hier drückste drauf und dann erscheint ein Bearbeitungsfenster wie bei nem Artikel, dort schreibst du dann die Übergeordnete Kategorie hinein, indem Fall würde ich die Kategorie:Kampfdroiden nehmen, in die Kategorie schreibst du also nur Kategorie:Kampfdroiden hinein, hinter das Kampfdroiden machste noch einen der senkrechten Striche (|) und ein großes K so sollte das dann aussehen K, das K ordnet die Kategorie Kampfrichter-Droiden bei den Unterkategorien die bei der Kampfdroiden-kat erscheinen unter K ein. jo das wars eigentlich, Viel Spass noch Jango 16:47, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST)